Sonic (Super Smash Flash 2)
Sonic is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. His moves are taken directly from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Sonic Battle. Sonic is currently ranked 19th on the v0.8 tier list, a drastic dropdown from his v0.7 position (4th to second to last). Despite having fast attacks and useful techniques, he is brought down by extremely low priority in his attacks, lack of a projectile, poor range, unsafe options, considerably large size, being a fastfaller making him easy to KO, light weight, below average aerial game, lack of reliable KO moves (However, his Spin Dash is a decent KO move), and a rather predictable recovery. It should be noted that Sonic is the first character to have more than four special moves. (his midair Down Special is a Meteor Smash) He (as a CPU player) also makes his Spin Dash go off the edge, S.D. himself in the process. All of these factors bring him down to a lackluster position on the new tier list. Yet, if he is properly controlled, he can be one of the most deadly characters (especially with his Spin Dash and Homing Attack). Sonic has also gotten a new voice actor (Roger Craig Smith) ever since the v0.8 release. However, in v0.9, Jason Griffith's voice is present. Attributes Under construction Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Left Jab. 2% *Standard Attack 2: Right Jab. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Side Kick. 6% *Downward Tilt: Slides his feet forward while ducking. This move has upwards set-knockback. 5% *Downward Smash: Spin Dashes to one side, then to the other, like in Brawl. 9% uncharged, 13% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Does a Mule Kick. 8%. *Forward Smash: Does a wind-up punch. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Kicks upwards out in front of him twice. The first kick is weak but traps opponents into the second kick. It is the only up tilt to be a combo. 7% for the first kick, 8% for the second. *Upward Smash: Spin pops into the air, ripping out multiple hits and then coming down. 4 hits for 14% uncharged, 4 hits for 20% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Spin Roll. Sonic curls into a ball and grinds to a stop. 10%. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Insta-Shield. Curls into a ball and spins in place. It deals two hits, with the second hit having more knockback. Two hits each for 7%. *Forward Aerial: Dives forward spinning his head, dealing eight hits, with the last hit having good knockback. Five hits for 2 each, then another one for 3% *Backward Aerial: Sticks his leg out forward, then kicks out backwards behind him. It has some start-up lag, but it can be a very effective "Wall of Pain." 13%. *Upward Aerial: Spreads his legs out, then brings them together while kicking upwards. Two hits. One of Sonic's few KO moves. First hit deals 9%, second hit deals 6%. *Downward Aerial: Downwards rocket kick. 8%. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches both hands out to grab. *Pummel: Knees opponent. First hit 3%, all other hits 2%. *Forward Throw: Kicks opponent forward. 7% *Backward Throw: Does a back flip while holding the opponent and slams them on the ground, sending them backwards. 8% *Upward Throw: Throws opponent in the air, spinning below them, and does a final spin hit, knocking them upwards weakly. Can chaingrab fastfallers such as Fox or Ichigo. 16% *Downward Throw: Performs a Spin Dash on the opponent. 10% Other *Ledge Attack: Climbs onto the stage and kicks forward with both legs. 7% *100% Ledge Attack: None. *Wakeup attack: Unknown Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Sonic jumps onto the stage in ball form from the foreground and makes his Brawl pose. He says, "Hey, I'm ready when you are". *Taunts: **Standard: Sonic runs in place and then faces the camera taunting "You're too slow!". **Side: Sonic does a backflip and poses, tutting. **Down: Sonic flips, does his Sonic Adventure pose, exclaiming "Come on, step it up!" *Revival platform: Stands on all seven Chaos Emeralds. *Fanfare: Act Clear theme from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. *Wins: **Gives a thumbs up and says, "Nobody can keep up with me!" **He will rub the palms of his hands and say "Too easy. That was a piece of cake!" **Does a flip and pose, all while saying, "Man, I looked forward to that!" *Loses: Claps to the winner. In Competitive Play Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield Palette swaps RedSonic.PNG|Red Sonic PurpleSonic.PNG|Purple Sonic GreenSonic.PNG|Green Sonic DarkBlueSonic.PNG|Dark Blue Sonic AquaSonic.PNG|Aqua Sonic The Other Tints of Sonic. DOJO!! Update Sonic1n.png|Sonic taunting in Sky Sanctuary Zone. Sonic2x.png| and Sonic running in Chaos Shrine. Sonic3.png|Sonic forward smashing in Galaxy Tours. Sonic4c.png|Sonic using Light Dash on in Green Hill Zone. Sonicbig.gif|Sonic first line art in the DOJO!!. External links *Sonic's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Sonic's Animation Archive *Sonic's Brawlification petition *Sonic's v0.8 dev blog Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Sonic universe